Enhanced Clawmanship
The power to possess great skills to wield claws. A variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Claw Proficiency Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a savage aptitude for the ways of the claw. The user is able to wield claws with great proficiency in brute power and close quarter combat. When it comes to wielding different weapons, the claws are the closest to hand to hand combat. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Claw Retraction *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Elemental Claws *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Nail Manipulation *Natural Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Venomous Claws *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Claw-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Energy Blasts via slicing **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations * Organic claw-breakage may be surprisingly painful. * May not be able to wield other bladed weapons with the same proficiency. * May only be effective against other melee fighters. Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga File:Nami_Kusunoki's_Ice_Claws.png|Nami Kusunoki (Alive: The Final Evolution) favors forming claws out of ice that suits well with her martial arts. File:Black_Claw.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) using velocity from firing his gun to slash with like claws. File:Cang_Du_She_Jin_Zhao.png|Cang Du (Bleach) using Shé Jìn Zhǎo to fire off a blast from his claws that are formed out of spirit-particle. File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) is very proficient with his claws and wings. File:Fuko's_Kaze_no_Tsume.png|Fūko Kirisawa (Flame of Recca) forming claws out of compressed air. File:Lust's_Claws.png|Lust (Fullmental Alchemist) extending (with non known limit) her fingers into thin, sharp blades capable of cut through anything. File:Inuyasha_Iron_Reaver.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) is adapt at fighting with his claws and can even send blades of blood through of them. File:Sesshomaru's_Poison_Claws.jpg|Sesshōmaru's (InuYasha) claws are deadly as they are, with the corrosive poison being secreted is even more lethal. File:SuikotsuClaws.jpg|Suikotsu (InuYasha) is a deadly fighter with his iron claw gloves. File:Nao_Yuuki's_Wires.png|Nao Yūki (My-HIME) wields dual metal claws with metal wires that she can use to ensnare and cut her targets. She has a tendency to lick the claws. File:Shijima's_Demon_Claw.png|Shijima (Ninja Scroll) fights via firing his retractable chained Demon Claw from inside his shadow. File:Kuro's_Brutality.png|Kuro (One Piece) uses his overly large Cat Claws in conjunction with his speed to deadly yet indiscriminate effects. File:Magnetic_Iron_Claw.png|Eustass Kid (One Piece) using magnetism to take a whole heap of scrap metal to form a gigantic claw. File:Sabo's_Dragon_Claws.png|Sabo (One Piece) comparing his fingers as dragon claws, rending arrogance, while crushing a giant's skull and weapon with ease. File:Alan_Mega_Charizard_X_Dragon_Claw.png|Mega Charizard X (Pokémon) using its Dragon Claw move, capable of causing massive damage via the energy coating its talons. File:Zoey's_Glameow_Using_Shadow_Claw.png|Glameow (Pokémon) using Shadow Claw to create a claw out of shadowy energy, which has a greater chance of inflicting critical hits. File:Ryo_Takatsuki_and_Jabberwock.png|Ryo Takatsuki (Project ARMS) wielding his Jabberwock ARMS claw with deadly skills, along with its many special powers. File:Kurumu.jpg|Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) can extend her nails and turn them into razor-sharp claws, being a powerful fighter with them. File:Mizore_Shirayuki_Ice_Claws.png|Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) can form claws out of ice and can be a powerful fighter with them. File:Haihane.jpg|Haihane (Seikrei) can use her barbed claws to slice through steel. File:Knuckles Shovel Claw.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) using his Shovel Claws, which can dig through ground. File:Mataza's_Dragon's_Claw.JPG|Jushi Mataza Tsumuji (Tenjho Tenge) forming his near impossibly sharp Dragon Claws that can slice through a forest. File:Zombie_Fu_Chi'en's_Claws.png|After being turned into a zombie, Fu Chi'en's (Tenjho Tenge) lost arms have been installed with massive steel claws that he wields very powerfully. File:Executioner_Makyura.png|Executioner Makyura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) wields massive knife-claws to live up to its name. Comics/Animation/Films File:FreddyClaws.jpg|Freddy Krueger wields clawed gloves. File:Wristblades.PNG|A Yautja with his Wrist-blades. File:Catwoman_0021.jpg|Selina Kyle/Catwoman wears clawed gloves and is skilled with them. File:Shriek_Batman.jpg|Shriek's sound-suit is equipped with sharp claws for close-quarter combat. File:Wolverine-bone-claws.jpg|Wolverine is a deadly fighter with the bone claws in his knuckles. File:WolverineClaws.jpg|In some depictions, Wolverine's claws are made of steel-like composition. File:X23001_cov.jpg|X-23, being a modified clone of Wolverine, is a deadly fighter with her one claws. File:Liev-schreiber-sabretooth.jpg|Sabretooth is a deadly force with his claws and physical prowess. File:Deathstrike_nails.jpg|Lady Deathstrike is a powerful fighter with her claws. File:Daken.jpg|Daken, the son of Wolverine, is a powerful fighter with his bone claws. File:Shredder.PNG|Shredder lives up to his names with the wear-on gloves, along with the other blades on his body. File:Golden_Tiger_Claws.jpg|The Golden Tiger Claws grants the users the ability to open wormholes, which is useful, despite not causing direct damage. KRDr-Mashinchaserspider.png|Mashin Chaser with his Busou Chaser Spider form. Video Games File:IcarusClaws.png|While skilled in the ways of archery, Pit is very proficient is wielding claws for extended melee attacks and swift speed. File:Larxene_Days.png|Larxene can hold her throwing knives between her fingers to act like claws for rapid attacks. File:Ryu-with-falcons-talons.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa can combine the Falcon's Talons with his martial arts movements in cutting and slashing movements, dealing an incredible amount of damage onto his enemies. File:Alex_Mercer.png|Alex Mercer morphing his hand into a claw. Sonic.the.Hedgehog.full.1392010.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog's (Sonic the Hedgehog) main weapons are his over-sized claws in Werehog form. File:Vega_Claws.jpg|Vega is a Spanish ninja with a claw glove on his right hand. File:Poison_Claw_H.png|Poison Claw (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Weapon Powers Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries